


My Name is Chat

by primsong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, i lik the bred, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: Because he can.  Hat tip to Sam Garland and his cow i.e. "poem_for_your_sprog".





	My Name is Chat

My name is Chat,  
And wen its nite,  
Or wen the moon  
is shiyning brite,  
And all the moth-holes  
haf been plugg'd -  
i stay up late  
i pun the bug.


End file.
